


Everytime We Touch - Kagehina

by orphan_account



Series: Karasuno Matchmaking Agency [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Based on a song, Embarrassed Kageyama Tobio, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, M/M, based on everytime we touch, suga the matchmaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Suga shows Kageyama a song, knowing about his growing crush on Hinata, and well....There's a lot of blushy Kageyama.Kageyama is dreading the moment when he decides to send Hinata the song.





	

“Hey, Daichi… Didn’t Kageyama seem a little off today?” Suga asked. “He wasn’t talking to Hinata as much…”

“Really? I didn’t notice,” The captain seemed surprised. Suga rolled his eyes; he knew that Daichi had been stealing glances at him the whole practice. It had only been a couple of weeks since they officially started dating, although they hadn’t told the team yet. 

“Of course you didn’t.” Suga smiled and a faint blush grew on Daichi’s face. “The thing is, this has been going on for a couple days. Actually, I may be imagining it, but Kageyama occasionally gets a gleam in his eyes that looks worried or scared. Plus, his ears get significantly redder whenever Hinata is around…”

“So what you’re saying is… Kageyama might like Hinata, but he doesn’t know it yet?”

Suga snapped his fingers. “Yes! Oh, wait here.” With that he disappeared around the corner into the gym.

 

 

 

Kageyama angrily hit a serve. Why hadn’t he been able to concentrate recently? Hinata had already left, saying he forgot that he had to babysit Natsu that evening. Everything had just become so confusing lately.

 

“Hey, Kageyama! Can I talk to you for a moment?” Kageyama turned and saw Suga-san coming through the door.

“Uh, sure,” Kageyama hit another serve before walking over to where Suga was.

“Kageyama, may I inquire why you have been avoiding Hinata lately?”

“Uh… About that, I actually don’t know.” Kageyama answered cautiously. He could feel his face heating up slightly, although he had no idea why.

“Okay… Well then. Sit down.” Suga grabbed a volleyball and sat down, looking at Kageyama, signalling him to do the same.

“Why am I doing this?” Kageyama was frustrated. He didn’t understand this, he didn’t understand anything. He was frustrated, tired, and wanted to go home. He also wanted to play more volleyball, but he would have nobody to play it with, so he decided against it. 

“Because I want to know some things,” Suga said and grinned, an evil gleam in his eyes that was also somehow filled with kindness. “First thing: How do you feel about Hinata?”

“What? He’s an idiot.”

“And?”

“And my best friend.”

“And?”

“That’s it.”

“And?”

“T-that’s it!” Kageyama busied himself with tossing his ball (volleyball, you dirty-minded carrot sticks) up and catching it, but he could tell his ears were red. Why was Suga trying to get to him? Was there something more he didn’t know about? Did he feel anything other than a friendly relationship with Hinata? What-

**Author's Note:**

> lololol cliffhanger~ I'll update when I can and no, Kageyama will not get glasses, he'll refuse to wear them, especially near Hinata~


End file.
